


The Wolf and His Altus

by RubikAshala



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Referenced Abandonment, Romance, Werewolf Inquisitor, single dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22311979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubikAshala/pseuds/RubikAshala
Summary: Revas had no desire to add to his pack after his wife abandoned them. Being the Inquisitor and the single father to a teenage mage healer was more than enough. Or at least until a charming Tevinter outcast comes into their lives that understands what it is like to be tossed aside because of something outside of their control. Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus
Relationships: Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus, Male Lavellan/Dorian Pavus
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

This is a posting of fic after a six year hiatus. Fair warning it may be a bit strange. Also there is a change of POV about halfway through...sorta. But no way around it. And as always, I do not own any IP associated with Bioware and Dragon age. This is just a fun passed time and I make no money from it.

* * *

“Keep everyone out!” Solas yelled as Cassandra tried once again to come into the Dungeon cell that had become this elven man's hospice. He slammed the door shut and even went so far as to put a chair against the door to keep them out. He couldn't have them come in here. This was to delicate for the seeker to understand.

Solas walked back over to the cot they had laid the man on and watched as the man twisted his body in pain. With every pulse of the mark in the mans hand parts of the mans body would contort and change until the pain subsided. Twice now he had seen the mans hands change into black fur covered claws. Three times the mans legs reversed and contorted only to change back shortly after the pulse had gone. And this last time, when the man yelled out in delirious pain, he saw very prominent wolf like canines, and heard a very primal growl come from him. Solas was both fascinated and very concerned.

He sighed as he sat next to the now strapped down elven man not sure what to do for him. So far what healing magic he had at his disposal was keeping the man alive, and luckily the sleep spell was strong enough to keep him under. How long it would last however, he wasn't sure. He hadn't come across one of this man's kind in a very long time. He had expected them all to be extinct by the way people had talked about them but here he was. He had to make sure the others didn't know. Or at least, haven't been told until the man was conscious.

He couldn't help but notice despite the long black hair that covered his face, he had no Vassalin. Or at least not any that was real. What was there was clearly smudged, as if it had been simply drawn on over having the ritual actually performed. Perhaps he had joined a clan late in his life? Or his stay with the clan was temporary? He wasn't sure but it was an interesting observation.

Solas's thoughts were broken as the man's rapid breathing began to slow. The pulses had began to come in shorter bursts but his bodies reaction had lessened with each one. He watched as the young man's breathing slowed to the normal deep breath of sleep, only to speed up indicating he was waking. Solas prepared another sleep spell in case he woke up feral and violent like last time.

There was a moan that preceded the man's eyelids pressing together before they opened the barest of slips. A breath later however Solas was nearly knocked out of his chair as the bindings on the young man snapped like paper and he found himself with the young mans hand around his neck. Solas held the hand with the sleep spell up while his other hand was holding onto the mans wrist. When Solas focused on the mans face however, he dispelled it and tried to look as non threatening as possible.

The young man's mismatched gold and green eyes were clear and they were afraid. Solas could feel the shaking in the mans hand that gripped his throat in a strong but not crushing grip. The young man growled a little at him as he stared into Solas's eyes. He could see the primal instincts stirring behind his eyes and Sola's theories as to what this man was were confirmed. He spoke slowly, calmly and clearly, keeping as still as possible.

“Aneth ara.” Solas spoke softly.

The young man's eyes narrowed. His deep voice had a primal purr to it that surprised Solas giving the mans youthful features. However, the wild soul he could sense within the man fit the sound perfectly.

“You speak elven but you are not Dalish. Who are you?”

Continuing to remain non threatening, “My name is Solas. I have been the one healing you and keeping you alive for the past several days.”

“Ma melava halani...”the young man murmured.

He looked down at his hand than back up at Solas before letting go of his neck and tucking,What Solas noticed, was his left hand around his waist where the anchor was. He watched as the man held himself obviously now feeling the pain his adrenaline had been hiding. It made him feel extremely guilty.

“What is your name Da'len?” He spoke softly. The response was hesitant as he expected.

“Revas Elgar Fen”

Free wolf spirit... Solas smiled a little.

“Where am I?” He asked, his body now situated so his back was against the wall and his eyes focused on the door behind them.

“Your in Haven, underneath it's chantry. What do you remember?”

The fear changed in his eyes. He recognized that fear. He had never been in that place himself but he had seen it in others. The fear of a parent. Solas had to brace himself again as Revas grabbed onto the front of his shirt in desperation.

“What happened? Where is Mari?”

Before Solas could answer him the door burst open, the old slightly rotted chair breaking into pieces with the force. The response was immediate as Revas jumped from the bed towards Cassandra who stormed into the room like a raging bull. Solas was quick to act, grabbing hold of Revas and putting up a barrier between them. Leliana was behind her so Solas knew there would be at least someone that could temper Cassandra's anger. Luckily, there was enough sense in Revas not to charge at a woman in heavy armor so he was able to keep him behind him.

“What are you hiding Solas?” She bellowed, “What gives you the right to barricade the door?”

“I didn't want this exact thing to happen while he is still getting his bearings.”

“He is our prisoner!”

Leliana came around Cassandra and placed her hand on her shoulder. “Solas is right Cassandra. I have seen people get worse or even die because they were caused stress before there body was ready to handle it. You need to back off. He may be our suspect but he is also the only one alive to tell us what happened.”

Cassandra deflated a bit at the words “only one left alive”. Revas pushed past Solas, rage and fear in his eyes.

“What do you mean 'only one left alive'? What happened?” He yelled as he lunged at the barrier but not crossing it, “Is my daughter all right? Where is she? Where is Mari?”

His words were desperate and afraid. Solas could see the tears forming at the corner of his eyes. He put his hand on Revas's shoulder in an effort to calm him.

Cassandra's steely expression faltered for just a moment before she replied sympathy in her voice, “I do not know what you are talking about elf. If she was in the temple...everyone that was in there is dead. Except for you.”

Revas fell to his knees as if he was a puppet with his strings cut. He just stared at the floor. Tears began to drip down his face. Solas gripped his staff as he watched the primal strength and vigor he had sensed earlier slowly begin to wane as sorrow took over.

Leliana leaned down a moment looking at Revas's face before she asked, “What did you say the name of your daughter was?”

“Mahariel... Mari is her nickname.” He replied all spirit gone form his voice.

“She doesn't happen to be gifted in healing magic despite her age?”

Revas's head perked up, “She..She is.”

“Does she have red hair and a scar along her cheek?”

Reva's eyes widened and he shot up onto his feet a hopeful look on his face.

“She does!”

“What are you getting at Leliana?” Cassandra asked.

Leliana looked over at Cassandra, “I admit I have been keeping some things from you Cassandra. The girl I described is a girl no older than perhaps 14 who is a healing savant. She had been extremely helpful and beneficial to Haven so I have been keeping her out of the sight of the Templars.”

The life that was in Revas came back with a vengeance and a sigh of relief.

Cassandra hackles raised a bit, “You have been keeping an apostate from me?”

“It was either I protected her and she saves lives or the Templars get their hands on her and she ends up tranquil. I chose saving lives. Besides, Solas is an Apostate isn't he?”

Solas smirked.

Cassandra deflated again with a sigh, “I suppose your right, as usual.”

“Is she okay? Can I see her?”

Leliana looked to him and nodded, “She is okay, for now.”

Revas's eyes narrowed and a growl entered his voice. “What do you mean?”

Leliana put her hands up, “I do not mean it as a threat. Right now, no one in Haven knows that your her father. And as long as that remains she will be fine. If anyone finds out however...”

Leliana looked towards Cassandra with a knowing look. Cassandra nodded.

“Why does that matter?”

Cassandra looked at him suspiciously, “You don't remember?”

“Remember what? What happened?”

Leliana sighed, “I am not surprised. Let us make a deal. You cooperate and tell us everything you know, and we do the same and make sure your daughter is protected. Do we have a deal?”

Solas watched as the desperation bled from his face and Revas stood up to his full height, a good head taller than Solas himself and about an inch or three taller than Cassandra. He wavered slightly causing Solas to place a hand against his back. Revas responded by resting his arm on Solas's shoulder. He then looked Leliana dead in the eyes as Solas brought down the barrier.

“Only if you bring her to me.”

Cassandra scoffed, “Wouldn't she be safer if she didn't come to see him?”

“Not necessarily.” Solas interjected, “Anyone who has seen Revas could make the connection if they are observant enough. And talk will travel quick in an encampment of this size.”

Leliana nodded, “Logically, it would be safer if she were with him then separate currently.”

“Do we even know where she is? She could have fled once she learned her father was captured.”

Revas growled at the implication.

“I know exactly where she is. She is a near permanent resident of the medic tents. I will go retrieve her.”

Solas stepped forward, “No, allow me. I will attract less attention than the left hand of the divine.”

Leliana nodded only stopping Solas to give a more accurate description of the young woman.

“How are you gonna get her here without suspicion?”

“Simple. I need her healing expertise to help with the prisoner.” Solas shrugged before disappearing through the door.

Once it closed Revas took his eyes away from the two women and looked around for a chair. Once he found one he slumped into it with a groan, resting his elbows on his knees and his head hung in exhaustion.

“I suppose your gonna put me in shackles now. I am your only suspect.”

“Your pretty relaxed fro someone accused of mass murder.”Cassandra replied irritated.

Revas just shrugged.

“Why were you at the conclave?” Lelaina asked.

“Mari and I were traveling through the area about three days ride from here. We ran across a carriage getting attacked and intervened. Turned out to be the Divine. As we helped them patch up and fed them we got to talking. She asked me about what I thought about the war. Apparently she liked my answer and asked me to attend with her.”

“I find that hard to believe.”Cassandra scoffed. Revas had a feeling she did that a lot.

“That is your right.”

“What do you remember? About the Conclave?” Leliana asked gently.

“Not much. I remember going to the conclave. I remember templars and mages arguing and then... I was in a strange place... felt like the fade but it was real... I was running from....I'm not sure. But, There was a bright being that looked like a woman that reached out to me. Nothing else after that.”

Leliana turned to Cassandra, “The soldiers that found him said there was a woman behind him in the rift when he appeared.”

She scoffed, “This still doesn't help us. Now we have even more questions than answers.”

He shrugged again.

The door opening caused Revas to stand up from the chair and the conversation to be quickly forgotten. A young elven girl stood in the doorway next to Solas. She shared Revas's angled features just softened with youth and womanhood. Her long red hair was in a braid that made her blue eyes stand out. Blue eyes that started to tear up at the sight of her father up and conscious. As soon as Solas closed the door behind her she ran to her fathers waiting arms.

“Papae! Your okay!”

Revas wrapped her in a tight embrace that nearly lifted her off the floor. He buried his face into the crook of her neck, inhaling the scent of herbs and poultices he thought would never grace his senses again. When she pulled away she still held onto his arms allowing Revas to rest his forehead against hers. He could see the red streaks on her face where tears had once flowed.

“When I saw the explosion.... I was so scared.... I didn't....”

“It's okay Sparrow. I am right here.”

Revas kissed her forehead and hugged her again. He laced his fingers through her hair as she rested against his chest. He just held her there for a long moment forgetting where he was and what was going on. She was alive. She was okay.

When he rested his chin on her head he looked to Leliana who was smiling and Cassandra who was trying to hide the same expression. He mouthed the words thank you to them. Leliana just nodded.

“I am glad your okay Papae.”

There was a pause. Revas knew that pause. Here we go.

She pulled from his embrace and looked up at him. “Are you okay though? Are you injured? Do you need a potion or bandages?”

She started to gently pat at his body and walk around him checking for injuries. He watched Solas leave the room, satisfied that all was well.

“I am all right Sparrow....”

It was then he noticed the strange glow from his left hand. He lifted it up to his face. He hadn't noticed it before. He had been to focused on the people before him.

“Mostly...”

She glared at him, “What do you mean by mostly?”

He showed her his hand. Her eyes widened.

“What is that?”

Cassandra's voice cut through the air.

“That, would be why you are our main suspect and possibly the only one to be able to fix this mess.”

“What are you talking about?”

Cassandra sighed before picking up a apir of shackles and walking towards them.

“It is better off if we show you. These will keep the people outside at ease and help keep them from attacking you.”

Revas held out his hands and allowed the shackles to be put on his wrists before following Cassandra out into the cold. Mari following close behind. When they passed onto the snow covered ground Cassandra pointed up. Revas followed her gaze to the sky. Upon seeing what she was indicating towards his eyes widened and he grabbed his daughters hand as fear gripped him.

There was a giant hole in the sky. It was a swirling vortex of green fade energy roaring and twisting above haven. He could see balls of green flames falling form the vortex and crashing into the ground knowing they were most likely demons, twisted form their fall from the fade. Revas was feeling as if he had suddenly gone mad.

“What is that?”

“We call it the Breach. It appeared after the explosion.”

“How?”

“We do not know.”

Suddenly the Breach flashed with green streaks of energy. The mark in his hand responded, sending pain ripping up his arm that brought him to his knees. Mari knelt next to him, fussing over him as she did. Cassandra knelt down eye level with him and pointed at the mark.

“Every time the breach expands your mark spreads and it is killing you. However, we also bleive it is the only thing that may be able to close it.”

Revas looked at the glowing mark in his hand then back up at the breach in the sky. Finally he looked to Mari who squeezed his hand. He nodded and turned to Cassandra.

“What do I need to do?”

* * *

Ma Melava Halani: You Helped Me.

(A/N) I know this isn't the cannon opening but I felt this fit better with the character introductions than the cannon one. I also know this chapter is a little bit of a mess. I haven't written and posted in a long time so I am a bit rusty. The next one should be a lot better.

Thank you for taking the time to read. Next chapter forthcoming soon.


	2. Singing in the Snow

This took longer than anticipated because Skyrim writing took me by the throat but here it is. A snippet into the mind and habits of Revas before things kick off. Enjoy.

* * *

"William Taylor was a brisk young sailor, full of heart and full of play, until he did his mind uncover to a youthful lady gay…,"sang Revas as he leaned against a tree across the lake from Haven. "Four and twenty British sailors met him on the king's highway. As he went for to be married, pressed he was and sent away…"

His deep velvety voice filled the clearing with the song that had been stuck in his head for the last few days, finally relieved to get it out. It had been quite a while since he last sang and the feel of the vibrations in his chest and throat were soothing to his frayed nerves. Along with the purring of the tiny Fennec currently enjoying some nice ear scritches as it curled up in Revas’s arms.

He hadn't wanted to go to Orlais. He knew the chantry was just trying to call him out because they were threatened. He had wanted to ignore them in favor of getting down to business. It would have certainly gotten more done and shown more to people were his priorities lie. 

But of course they dragged him there anyway.

It played out pretty much exactly how he had expected. He was claimed to be some sort of usurper, blamed for the divines death, called a heathen...etc. However, the templars defecting and punching one of the chantry sisters in the stomach had been a bit of a surprise.

It could be argued that they now knew which direction or directions to go but they could have figured that out on their own through Leliana’s spies, could have spared him the headache.

Though the no breeches thing was pretty funny. Sera was going to be an interesting addition to the group.

The faint smell of Orlesian perfume and lavender milk soap tickled his nose as a miniscule breeze danced through the clearing. The sound of the barely there footsteps caused his elven ears to twitch just the tiniest bit. He heard her pause for a moment as he continued to sing before the steps resumed, soft and gentle and heading for his peripheral vision.

“Sailor’s clothing she put on and went aboard a man of war. Her pretty little fingers long and slender, they were smeared with pitch and tar…”

He could see her approach his side form the corner of his eye, her eyes wide with awe. No one in Haven had ever heard him sing other than his daughter. So he wasn't surprised by her expression. Instead he just continued singing as she moved to stand next to him, nodding at her so she knew she hadn’t snuck up on him accidentally.

Revas smiled as he turned back towards the lake, mirroring the wistful smile on Leliana’s face as he finished the song.

“She produced a pair of sabers on the ground where she did stand. There she stabbed poor William Taylor and the Lady at his right hand… Hello Leliana.”

There was a pause as the spell of his singing wore off before she spoke, “I didn’t know you could sing. Your voice is beautiful.”

He could feel his cheeks warm a little as a shy chuckle escaped his mouth. He tipped his face forward, letting his long black hair hide his redding cheeks. His normal side braids had been skipped in favor of efficiency and the little bit of extra warmth the untied hair brought.

“Thank you.”

“Do you sing often? I mean when you're out here?”

“Not as often as I used to. I used to sing stories for my clan and later for the supper of myself and eventually Mari.”

“I imagine you made a lot of coin.”

Revas shrugged, “Depends on what i sang. It took me a little while to figure out what songs were appropriate in which location.”

Leliana chuckled in understanding, “I imagine it was quite a shock at first.”

“It was. but I have been out in the world long enough to be used to it.”

“It is why we get along.”

“Mmhmm.” Revas gently put down the Fennec in his arms and watched as it darted off to it’s den. “So, what brings the Spymaster all the way out here? I hardly doubt it was to hear me sing.”

“You would be right. Not the main reason but i was alerted as i came to find you. The armor that will actually fit you is finished.”

Revas blew a kiss in the general direction of the blacksmith, “May the Earth and Sky bless that man.”

Leliana chuckled, “He is good at what he does.”

When he became the “Herald of Andraste” he had been pleasantly surprised how many people wanted to help when word got out that most of his belongings, including his trusty armor, were destroyed in the explosion of the temple and subsequent werewolf transformation at the breach rift. Unfortunately, it also proved how much of the camp never actually saw him.

All the clothing and armor that was sent his way were built to fit an elf the size of the ones that darted across Haven running errands.

He was far from one of those elves.

Due to an interesting side effect of his beast blood, Revas had the same height and broad shoulders of Cullen their illustrious general. However his body structure was leaner due to the fact he utilized daggers and a bow over a sword and shield.

So, one can see the problem.

Luckily Cullen had some extra clothing hangin around he was allowed to borrow and the armor and clothing he couldn’t wear fit Mari to a tee so it worked out. Especially since it worked better for working in the medical tents over the dresses they kept trying to give her. 

“So, what is the actual reason you're here?”

“It seems we have ran into a stalemate in deciding what to do. Cassandra asked me to come get you so you can make the decision.”

He had a pretty good idea the answer to his question already but, “Why didn’t she just come herself?”

Leliana sighed, “She Won't admit it but i know she is still uncomfortable with you being ‘Beast Blooded’”

Revas sighed and shrugged, “Can’t be helped.”

He was used to people not being comfortable with it, especially since Ferelden had such a bloody history with werewolves in general. He never took it personally….

Well, except for when it forced him to raise Mari alone.

Even though he knew again what Leliana’s answer was, he asked it anyway, “Does it bother you Leliana?”

She shook her head, “If it had been before i traveled with the Grey Warden, then yes. But what I saw during those travels makes it difficult to surprise me anymore. Besides,” she shrugged, “You clearly have control over the change so I don't see the problem. But you knew that. If you hadn’t become the herald i would have recruited you for your observational skills alone.”

“And if I had believed in the chantry and the maker, I may have accepted.”

Leliana nodded with a smirk on her face.

“So, it is down to the mages or the Templars….”

Leliana looked at him with her arms crossed, recognition on her face, “Sounds like you already made that decision…”

Revas had no illusions that this decision would help shape the way things went after the breach was closed. He knew it was a biased decision, being as his daughter was a mage. However, if he could help take steps to make the world better for mages so those like his daughter don’t have to live in fear, he was going to take them. No one should have to live in fear because of something outside their control. No one.

“I am pretty sure you would have already guessed my answer.”

“I know your daughter.” She replied, her eyes warm and understanding, “I would do the same.”

Revas nodded as he stretched his limbs and sighed heavily, “Well, since I have made my decision let us get back to me being the Herald of God I don't believe in. Yay…”

Leliana chuckled, “Would you like to pick up your armor on the way?”

“Of course. The sooner I get my gear in order the sooner I can give Cullen's stuff back.”

  
  


The armor was well made hunting leathers that were easy to move in and the dark shades of brown and green for better camouflage in the woods. He also noticed that the armor had easy to remove pieces, built for when he changed. He was certainly impressed with the work and immensely thankful.

He made a quick stop by the Medicine tents for Mari’s enthusiastic approval of the new set before walking into the war room.

He chose the mages, much to Cullen's chagrin.

* * *

  1. The song Revas is singing is the “William Taylor” sea shanty from Assassins Creed Black Flag, just augmented since there are no pistols in Dragon Age. 



  1. My HC for Revas’s size is that, since he was born with it, his body grew to a size where the change would be easier on him physically as he grew older. So, despite being an elf, he is the size of a human male. Made sense to me. This is only those born with the beast blood like those from his clan, which will be mentioned later.



Dorian’s Entrance will appear in the next chapter and warning, things get a little sad and angsty. So, hope to see you soon. Laters.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
